


almond milk

by ouroboric



Category: VIXX
Genre: 'almond milk', 5+1, 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Cliche Coffee Shop AU, I Caved, M/M, enjoy some fluffy hyukbin, first piece on ao3 ayyye, i bet i can write spinoffs of this, i need a beta wOw, i need to stop getting ahead of myself, just think, just think about it, lapslock, like how disney movies have them, slight jokes, slow down, this was too cute im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:00:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8251667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouroboric/pseuds/ouroboric
Summary: 5 times sanghyuk got a latte and 1 time he got a number





	

**Author's Note:**

> alternate summary is; 5 times sanghyuk got a latte, 1 time he got a latte more
> 
>  
> 
> im funny i swear
> 
>  
> 
> i uploaded this past midnight when i finished, so please excuse mistakes, ill fix them when i have time :^D

1\. the small coffee shop was warm, cozy, and uncrowded, the perfect setting for an introvert such as sanghyuk. sanghyuk slowly pushed the glass door open, his nose taking in the robust smell of coffee and the sweetness of baking pastries. adjusting the bag strap on his shoulder, he looked around, to the counter that looked like it had grown out of the ground that very day, to the brick fireplace that was cold. he walked up to the counter, pausing to take a look at the chalkboard behind it that had the drink names scrawled upon them. the glare of the low-lights made it look like the words were glowing, trying to entice the customer with the promise of pumpkin spiced happiness. he spent a moment trying to figure out how they had done that when he decided that he must be going mad, it was exam season after all.

he stepped closer to the counter, the soft clack of his shoes on the wood floor making a pleasing sound. sanghyuk shifted his eyes from the board to the employee in front of him and suddenly his rehearsed speech became jammed within his throat. the worker was pretty, _strikingly_ pretty. he coughed a couple times to try to compose himself enough to order and smiled out of awkwardness.

“can i get a medium latte, please? also, do you have almond milk? im lactose intolerant.” he hoped he didnt sound too demanding. the employee smiled at him, his cheeks cutely dimpling.

“we only have lactose free, is that alright? i apologize if it isnt.” there was no way sanghyuk was going to say that it wasnt, besides; he was just a stressed college kid who needed a quiet place to look over notes, what did it matter?

“yeah, thats fine. thank you.” he looked at his name-tag. _hongbin_.

2\. the next time sanghyuk pushed open the glass doors there was quiet music that spilled out onto the street behind him, along with the strong coffee smell. the same person, no, _hongbin_ , was working the counter as the day before, and smiled as he saw sanghyuk enter for the second time that week. he, more confident than the day before, walked straight up to the counter, his ratty sneakers not making the same pleasing clack sound as his loafers did the day before.

“welcome back.” hongbin smiled, surprising sanghyuk as he had thought the other wouldnt recognize him from just one visit.

“oh, hey.” sanghyuk bashfully smiled. “id like a latte, again, please and thank you.”

“we still only have lactose free milk. is that still fine with you?”

sanghyuk could feel his cheeks heating up before he stuttered out a yes. hongbin just continued to smile his dopey, dimpled, _beautiful_ smile.

 

3\. he sighed as he went over the highlighted words, messing up his hair in the process. sanghyuk had his last final of the week tomorrow and yet it was the one that could make or break his whole college career. hands shaky from stress, he picked up his coffee mug, not heeding the warning hongbin had given him earlier.

_“dont drink it too quick. i heated it up more since its colder outside.”_

taking a large sip of the latte, sanghyuk immediately realized was a bad decision. he coughed at the hot substance, thus spilling spit-up coffee on his shirt and burning him, but only slightly. he guffawed at the feeling of the roof of his mouth burning.

he faintly heard the sound of clacking shoes coming from the counter area. sanghyuk felt someone touch his shoulder and he flinched slightly from the contact.

“are you okay?” small chuckles paused his sentence, giving sanghyuk time to figure out who his hero was. “here, have some water. maybe itll help.”

a plastic cup of water was slipped onto his table. sanghyuk gratefully took a big swig, clenching his teeth at his sensitivity.

“thanks, hongbin.” he said, finally turning to look at his savior in the eyes. hongbin smiled and bowed his head.

“at your service…?”

sanghyuk stared at his magnificent face before realizing he was waiting on him. he slapped a hand over his mouth and cheeks area before replying.

“im sanghyuk. han sanghyuk. sorry about that.” he motioned to the mess on his shirt and the slight spillage on the table.

“its no problem, really.” hongbin said, producing a folded up paper towel out of his apron pocket. “im lee hongbin, by the way. though i think you might already know that.” he offered the paper towel to sanghyuk along with a dimpled smile.

all sanghyuk could do was think about how the latte (now cooled) seemed to taste better after their interaction, lactose free milk and all.

4\. sanghyuk breathed in the warm, coffee scented air and realized he had now been to the same coffee shop for the past two weeks. he suddenly felt self-conscious, but that all went away when he saw the huge smile on hongbins face.

“back again? im starting to think we’re doing things right.” hongbin joked, the dimples on his face dancing as he talked. sanghyuk smiled and walked to his usual booth, the one with the green and stained white trim and started to set up his computer and notes, spreading out for optimal studying. this time he wasnt studying for an exam (thank god, hyuk thought he was gonna die if there were any more), but instead a test. sanghyuk thought he had all the information on lock, but he would study over it just to be sure.

a few minutes passed and there was a dull thud of wood against ceramic and the smell of caramel and coffee heaven drifted into his nose. instead of walking back to the counter, hongbin slid into the booth seat across from sanghyuk and skimmed over the notes the other was looking at. usually, if a stranger sat next to sanghyuk, he would be scared. fortunately this wasnt the first time hongbin had sat next to him and helped him study, having done this seemingly numerous times in the past. hongbin usually only did this when the shop was empty, the only people being them and possibly another employee to work at the counter.

sanghyuk carefully blew at the coffee, moving the light foam around. he took a small sip and thoughtfully smacked his lips.

“still lactose free? wouldve thought you would have gotten almond milk when you realized you couldnt shake me.” he raised his eyebrows at the boy before him.

“maybe next time, hyukkie.” hongbin smiled teasingly. sanghyuk frowned and started typing on his computer, ready to study, the warmth of the latte in his stomach making the butterflies in it melt.

5\. sanghyuk sniffed, his cheeks still red and cold from the freezing wind outside. the shop now seemed warmer than before; the brick fireplace was lit, various knickknacks upon its mantel and the low-lighting and dark color scheme made it seem cozy, almost homelike. he sipped at his latte and continued to look over his various notes, both highlighted and not.

he glanced at the counted where hongbin was writing down two girls orders. one of the girls said something that made hongbin smile and he looked over where sanghyuk was sitting. sanghyuk quickly swivelled to face his notes to make it look as if he werent stalking his crush, _no, friend_.

sanghyuk read and re-read his notes until he became fully immersed in them, blocking out his surroundings. he was so enticed he didnt realize hongbin had sat across from him, yet again. he could suddenly hear tapping upon his table and he looked up, seeing the dimpled smile he had come to call heartbreaking.

“hows your latte today, hyukkie?” he contemplated on whether or not to say something.

“still not almond milk.” hongbin laughed, dipping his head back and exposing his neck. _beautiful, yet heartbreaking._

 

+1. today at the cozy coffee shop sanghyuk had liked to call a second home, was a line. it wasnt very long and it didnt take long for him to order, but it gave him time to think of the many times he had been to this very shop. by the time he had counted at least four weeks of constant visits, it was his turn to order. luckily, his cashier was lee hongbin, as usual.

“welcome to the cozy hearts coffee shop.” there was a slight pause, “ youre usual, hyukkie?” he asked, already knowing that was exactly what sanghyuk wanted.

sanghyuk nodded and thanked him, retreating to his usual booth, and spreading his notes and homework (thats new) out on the oaken table. he was ready to tackle his calculace.

after only solving two frustrating problems (three more to go!) sanghyuk heard the familiar clunk of wood and ceramic,softer this time, and the rich scent of caramel and coffee permeated the air around him. unlike the times before, hongbin did not sit across from sanghyuk, but instead left to go tend to the other customers. he knew he shouldnt be sad, but he couldnt help it. sanghyuk gently blew on his latte, and took a sip.

it tasted different. it tasted nuttier, as if it were made with almond milk instead of just lactose free milk. sanghyuk stared down at his mug blushed and smiled. while having that heartfelt moment with an inanimate object, sanghyuk noticed a folded up paper towel underneath the mug. he lifted up the dark green mug and the paper towel unfolded itself, presenting the note and number upon it.

_‘can you taste the difference? i thought id finally get you that almond milk that you seem so attached to. in fact, id like to know why youre so attached to milk from nuts, text me?’_

sanghyuk looked to the counter, and this time when hongbin met his eyes with a smile, he didnt look away.

 

edit: based on [this](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/79/d4/b0/79d4b05d5088b6c81f9a41c09edb0ade.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed, i guess? dont know if ill write more vixx, but all i knew was that i couldnt leave this pairing alone when i saw the 'prompt'. 
> 
> kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
